La melodía de la armónica de cristal
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Diferente. Muy diferente. Como aguas capaces de quemar, como fuego que hace cosquillas, como colores que no existen y luces que solo emiten sombras. Así era Hikari. Y no lo supo hasta que no escuchó la armónica de cristal y sus propios dedos comenzaron a componer. [Para jacque-kari por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para _jacque-kari_ por su cumpleaños, _¡felicidades!_

* * *

.

 **~ La melodía de la armónica de cristal ~**

.

Sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente por el cristal. Notaba cada ondulación, cómo el vidrio giraba y sus yemas humedecidas eran capaces de arrancar esa melodía. Aguda, mágica, melancólica.

Dejó que sus manos acariciaran el instrumento con vida propia. Formando una canción. _Su_ canción.

Con cada nota, con cada minúsculo sonido, la veía a ella. Y sus ojos.

La primera vez que escuchó una armónica de cristal, Hikari apareció en su mente. Desde ese momento se obsesionó. Con esa música, con la canción callada que la mirada de la chica susurraba, con ese instrumento que era el único capaz de poner voz a esa persona diferente.

Diferente. Muy diferente. Como aguas capaces de quemar, como fuego que hace cosquillas, como colores que no existen y luces que solo emiten sombras.

Así era Hikari. Y no lo supo hasta que no escuchó la armónica de cristal y sus propios dedos comenzaron a componer. No había dedicado demasiados pensamientos a esa chica, más allá de apreciar que había dejado de ser una niña, hasta que la música se la mostró.

Y qué le mostró. Qué nostalgia, qué sentimiento.

Pero con Yamato siempre había pasado algo, y es que cada vez que se sentía afectado por alguien, huía. Por eso dejó de mirarla cuando se reunían los amigos, por eso empezó a salir menos. Solo quería olvidar esa melodía que le inspiraba. Y, por supuesto, consiguió lo contrario.

No era la primera vez que se obsesionaba con algo. Tampoco con alguien. Pero sí la primera en que esa persona no era de su familia.

Y así había acabado, visitando a menudo aquella tienda de antigüedades, aceptando la amabilidad del matrimonio que la tenía y tocando una armónica de cristal para intentar alcanzar a describir con música a Hikari.

Mientras sus dedos llegaban suavemente a las últimas notas, la campanilla de la puerta sonó, y completó de alguna manera aquella canción.

Sonrió, satisfecho, mirándose las yemas arrugadas de los dedos por el agua del instrumento, hasta que se sintió observado.

Con el agudo sonido de la armónica de cristal en los oídos, Yamato clavó sus ojos en los de Hikari.

Se mantuvo callado, pensando que cualquier palabra estropearía el momento, preguntándose si acaso la había invocado de tanto pensarla. Y ella le regaló una sonrisa.

—Hola, Yamato.

—¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

—Buscaba un regalo para una amiga. Algo diferente y original. Así que pensé que en vez de ir a una tienda cualquiera de un centro comercial podría venir aquí. Las cosas antiguas tienen más historia, ¿no crees?

Acertó a asentir con la cabeza. Bajó la mirada hasta la armónica de cristal y se preguntó si Hikari sería capaz de entender que escuchaba su esencia cuando tocaba el instrumento.

Demasiado extraño, demasiado personal. Así que se despidió y se marchó.

Pero Yamato cometía siempre el mismo error. Creía que los demás no se daban cuenta de que huía, y muchas veces era todo lo contrario.

Hikari lo dejó estar. Compró una vieja lámpara que seguro que le gustaba a su amiga, y se fue. Pero volvió. Volvió cada tarde un rato, al salir del trabajo, para rebuscar entre todas esas antigüedades e imaginarse cómo serían las personas que las crearon, que las tuvieron y que, al final, las perdieron.

En realidad, también volvió para reencontrarse con Yamato.

Él se turbó la siguiente vez que se vieron en la tienda. Más aún al darse cuenta de que Hikari acariciaba la armónica de cristal. Sus dedos finos no consiguieron arrancar más que chirridos, por eso se le escapó una risa. Y cuando ella levantó la cabeza y le sonrió, supo que algo iba a cambiar.

En él, en ella, en la vida en general.

Se encontraron muchas tardes más. Al principio, sin apenas hablar. Yamato seguía perfeccionando la canción de Hikari y no le dijo que era para ella. De ella, por ella, qué más da la preposición. Esa melodía era, simplemente, Hikari.

Ella cerraba los ojos y escuchaba. Apreciaba, sin saber de música pero sí de sensaciones, cada pequeño cambio que él iba incorporando. Fruncía el ceño cuando no le gustaba, la comisura de los labios se le arqueaba cuando sí, arrugaba la nariz cuando se acercaba una parte complicada.

Yamato no se perdía ni uno de esos pequeños cambios.

Los atesoraba, aprendiendo a conocer a Hikari. Se los guardaba para la siguiente interpretación y nunca se equivocaba en qué debía modificar y en qué no.

—Hoy he leído a los niños algunas leyendas, de esas con moraleja —le contó ella un día, en cuanto entró en la tienda—. Una de ellas, creo que era de los cheroqui, me ha recordado a ti.

—¿A mí?

—Sí, a ti. —Yamato se puso frente a la armónica, activó el mecanismo para que giraran los cristales y se remojó las yemas de los dedos. Hikari lo miró desde lejos.

—¿Por qué?

—Trataba de lobos, pero no es porque así se llamara el primer grupo que tuviste, ni siquiera es por Garurumon… Me ha recordado a ti por lo que decía. ¿Quieres oírla?

—Claro.

Estaba realmente interesado, ni siquiera había empezado a tocar el instrumento, solo la miraba. Ella se quitó los guantes y la bufanda antes de hablar, y Yamato no sintió prisa alguna.

—Un anciano cheroqui estaba hablándoles a sus nietos sobre la vida. Les dijo: «Hay una batalla teniendo lugar en mi interior... es una pelea terrible entre dos lobos. Un lobo representa el miedo, el odio, la ira, la envidia, la avaricia, la arrogancia, el resentimiento, la culpa, la autocompasión, la inferioridad, la mentira y el ego. El otro lobo es la alegría, la paz, el amor, la bondad, la esperanza, la serenidad, la compasión, la generosidad, la amabilidad, la amistad, la humildad y la verdad». Miró a los niños y les dijo: «Esa misma lucha está teniendo lugar en vuestro interior y en el interior de cualquier persona que viva». Los niños se quedaron un rato pensativos, y al fin uno de los nietos preguntó a su abuelo: «¿Y cuál de los dos lobos ganará?». —Hikari hizo una pausa y lo miró, esperando una respuesta. Pero él no la tenía, así que se encogió de hombros—. El anciano respondió: «Ganará el lobo al que más alimentes».

Yamato tuvo en un instante miles de preguntas en la cabeza. No del por qué esa historia le recordaba a él, sino de cómo podía conocerlo tan bien y de qué lobo creía ella que alimentaba más. Algunas de las palabras feas no las sentía, como tampoco sentía todas las buenas.

Reflexionó mucho acerca de la leyenda en las siguientes semanas, mientras perfeccionaban la canción de Hikari sin llegar a acordarlo, mientras seguían encontrándose en aquella tienda de antigüedades fingiendo que era algo normal.

Y al final, justo en el momento en que la melodía estuvo completa, lo comprendió.

Él no quería dudar. Quería ser como ella (porque sabía que era así) que tenía la certeza de que alimentaba más al lobo bueno, de que se hacía más fuerte. Y la única manera de que pasara, era esforzándose. Nadie podía hacer aquello por él.

Cuando llegó el cumpleaños de Hikari, encontró una pequeña caja de madera en el alféizar de la ventana de su habitación. Al abrirla, comenzó a sonar la canción que Yamato había compuesto con la armónica de cristal. La disfrutó con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo. Y él la miró desde abajo, en la calle, con las manos magulladas de haber escalado hasta la ventana, sintiéndose satisfecho de su obra.

No volvieron juntos a la tienda de antigüedades. En lugar de ello, cuando llegó el cumpleaños de Yamato, Hikari le regaló la armónica de cristal. Y así pudieron pasar tardes, días y vidas en el pequeño apartamento de él, escuchando su primera canción y las que llegaron después.

Una noche, entre sábanas, besos y sus alientos mezclados, Yamato le confesó que la melodía de ese instrumento le recordaba a ella. Y Hikari rio porque fuera tan tonto de pensar que no lo sabía ya.

* * *

.

Buscad cómo son las armónicas de cristal y cómo suenan, yo la vi en una película y me fascinó. La leyenda cheroqui me la recomendaron y me pareció muy Yamato.

No es gran cosa, lo sé, pero diciembre fue de locos y no pude dejar el regalo escrito, acabo de volver y tengo 38'5 de fiebre, así que espero que por eso perdones que no te dé un regalo como mereces, pero no quería dejar de tener un detalle contigo el día de tu cumple. No he revisado, no me siento con fuerzas, pero ya lo haré, perdón por los errores que haya.

Y, sobre todo, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Eres una de las personas más encantadoras que he conocido y espero que tengas un día tan especial como te mereces.

Y feliz año nuevo a todo el que lea esto, que 2016 esté lleno de cosas maravillosas para todos :D


End file.
